Back In Time
by Krizglass
Summary: What if Dean found a way to go back in time after Sam's death, but went back and changed too many things? End of "All Hell Breaks Loose" Part 1
1. Time Tumbler

_I don't own anything of Supernatural._

**Back In Time**

"About Sam… I'm so sorry, Dean." People could say that all day that to him all day, but that didn't change anything.

"I know Bobby… I know." He hung his head low not wanting to met Bobby's gaze.

"I'm not making any promises. This might not work." It was his only hope left.

It had been two months since the devils gate opened, two months since Sam's death. Dean had abandoned his hunt for yellow eyes and dedicated every waking second to finding a way to bring Sam back some way.

"It does work will the life I've lived, the things I've done, will I remember everything?

"Yeah… you'll remember all of it, but once you leave you can't come back to this time frame."

The idea seemed almost crazy; insane if you may, but it was the last on his list. In his hand he held the answer to having Sam back. The "Time Tumbler" invented back in the 1300 by Alphonse Elric, a German alchemist. Word is he traveled back and forth through time, without knowing that his actions affected greatly the past and the future. Allegedly he died in Japan around 2018.

"What about you Bobby? Will you be okay?"

"Yeah kid, I'll be fine. I only have about 20 more years in me and I plan to go down swinging." Dean chuckled hearing his own philosophy.

"Bye Bobby" They embraced tightly for the last time.

"Say hi to your old man for me. Don't forget he owns me a beer." He took one last look at his surroundings.

He put the time tumbler necklace around his neck and in his hand he began to twirl the top like device with his fingers. Time rewound around him at the speed of light.


	2. Winchester Family

_I don't own any of Supernatural_

**Back In Time**

_Lawrence, Kansas. November. 2, 1983_

"And you Sammy will be my leader, my precious little solder ."

"You?

Mary Winchester stared straight at the yellow eyed demon. One step and she was pushed against the wall. Her cries echoed through the house.

"Not this time" With one shot from the colt the demon was dead and on the floor.

"Mary!" John's footsteps rushed towards Sammy's bedroom.

"Who are you?" Mary gasped for air trying to find her balance while getting up from the floor.

"No one."

"Mary!" Before John could enter the room Dean was gone.

_Lawrence, Kansas. November.25, 2008_

The house was huge, bright as usual. Could it be? Dean stood outside his childhood home on a crispy cold fall morning. He stuffed the tumbler in his shirt. The lawn was filled with brown autumn leafs. The Impala stood in the drive way next to a green Lancer. What happened? What did he do? Walking up the concrete path his hands trembled trying to convince himself he did the right thing.

"Come on Dean! Don't be a bitch!" he whispered to himself trying to muster up the courage to knock on the front door, but he couldn't. Just then the door swung open.

"Dean! Mom's going crazy trying to find you! Where the hell have you been?" His stomach fell 10 stories coming face to face with Sam. Not thinking twice about it he hugged him.

"Ok…Nice to see you too Dean." A very freaked out Sam hugged Dean back. Once they broke the embrace Dean walked into the house; his house.

"Mom's going nuts! She's in the kitchen getting everything ready"

"Ready for what?" Same gave him a look.

"It's Thanksgiving Dean. Have you been drinking again, man.?" Dean just smiled taking off his leather jacket.

Walking into the kitchen he spotted a very frantic Mary preparing everything for the family dinner.

"Dean! I was looking all over for you! I even called Charlotte." Dean smiled at Mary.

"Charlotte?"

"Your fiancé, honey. Have you been drinking this early Dean? He laughed hugging her.

"Thank you sweetie… Sure you're okay?" He nodded

"You need to get going on helping Sam and don't forget you have to get Sandy and Chuck from the airport."

"Who?" She slapped away his hand from her fruits.

"Your sister Sandra and your brother Charles." He was shocked to find out he had more siblings.

"Right, right. Where are they again?" She looked at him a little worried.

"Sandy is in New York… she goes to M.I.T and Chuck goes to UCLA in California. Dean are you sure your okay, sweetie?" He frowned at the fact that maybe he was the black sheep of the bunch living still with mom and dad.

"Yeah., I'm fine. It's just I hate remembering how Sam, Chuck, and Sandy went to college and I didn't." He sat down in the nearby chair.

"Dean…. You did go to college. You went to Brown. That's how you met Charlotte, while you were studying automotive engineering," Dean went to school!

"Yeah, yeah… I was just joshing you mom." He chuckled not believing he had this cookie cutter life.

"Okay, Dean. Real funny. Now go help Sam upstairs. Jessica should be here any minute." Mom, Sam, and Jessica are all alive. What about John? Is he alive?


End file.
